


Nightmare

by DrableQueen19



Category: The Originals (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrableQueen19/pseuds/DrableQueen19
Summary: Sometimes he got to be the big brother.Freelin set after 4x11





	Nightmare

Nightmare   
Freelin set after 4x11

Freya woke with a start. Her breathing erratic, she threw the duvet off. Scrambling to her feet. It felt to real, she made her way down the hall. Bumping straight into Klaus. He looked as if he was going to say something sarcastic. But stopped when he saw Freya’s face. 

“Freya what’s wrong?” He spoke softly, in a voice he usually reserved for Hope. She wanted to explain, but the words wouldn’t come. He nodded “Bad dreams?” Freya nodded. Memories of the dream flashing through her mind. He smiled “I have the perfect solution. A tried and tested method” 

He led her through to his office, she sat down on the couch. Trying to stop the tears, silently streaming down her face. Klaus sat down on the endless of his desk. “When Hope has bad dreams, I tell her that a handsome king will come to vanquish the monsters” 

He paused glancing at his phone. “But I fear as handsome and kingly and I am. I can’t vanquish your monsters” He stood and smiled, “But I do know a certain Wolf, who may just be up to the job” Freya turned to follow his gaze. Keelin was standing in the doorway. Hastily dressed, concern on her face. 

Freya stood, moving towards Keelin as fast as one of her siblings. Wrapping her arms tightly around round the wolf. Klaus smiled to himself. As he watched Keelin walk Freya back to her room. It made him somewhat what happy to know, that sometimes. Just sometimes he could look after his big sister.

Fin


End file.
